residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raccoon Police Department (AWpCR)
The Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D. for short) was the main law enforcement hub of the former Raccoon City, and birthplace of the famous and currently disbanded Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S. Information History Department Divisions The Raccoon Police Department is composed of several divisions; Patrol Officers, the former Special Tactics and Weapon Service, their replacement Special Weapons and Tactics, a K-9 Unit, and a Boys Crime Department. Below gives information on the listed divisions. Patrol Officers The Patrol division is the largest division in the Raccoon Police Department, being the backbone of the department and containing some of the more recognizable officers, like Marvin Branagh. They provide round the clock service on foot and by patrol car to the citizens of Raccoon City, and are trained to keep their integrity and determination during stressful situations. Special Tactics and Rescue Service The STARS unit was founded in Raccoon City in 1996 during Michael Warren's 'A bright 21st century for Raccoon City' campaign to tackle hostage situations, respond to terrorist threats, combat terrorism and other incidents where suspects were well-armed, and to be used alongside the K-9 Unit for Search and Rescue operations. Being a law-enforcement agency, they retain the Power of Arrest. The team itself is more of an associated agency than a division of the Raccoon Police Department, as more branches were planned to be created throughout the United States. Special Weapons and Tactics The Raccoon Police Department created this unit after the S.T.A.R.S. unit was disbanded in July 1998. Although they are not trained to carry out their predecessors Search and Rescue operations, they were still more than capable of undertaking high-profile law-enforcement, such as counter-terrorism, hostage situations, and other high-risk crimes. Members of the R.P.D. SWAT are highly skilled with weaponry and are in top physical and mental condition. K-9 Unit This unit consisted of specially trained officers and their dogs, which were all Doberman Pinschers at the suggestion of Police Chief Brian Irons. They were used in conjunction with STARS for Search and Rescue operations. After STARS were disbanded, they were the departments sole Search and Rescue division. It is the smallest division in Raccoon City. Boys Crime Department This is the junior division, it is made up primarily of youths who want a chance at a career in law-enforcement. Detective Department This is a primary crime-solving division. Sub-divisions include Homicide, Traffic, Arson, and Sex Crime. Each sub-division has 6 members, divided into three two-person partnerships. Uniforms The Raccoon Police Departments Patrol division uniform consist of a light blue or white shirt with the R.P.D logo on each sleeve, a pair of navy/black trousers, and brown or black shoes. Some officers where a navy/black tie, or a police cap, or both. The R.P.D. SWAT uniform consists of fingerless gloves and a heavy dark blue short or long sleeve shirt with matching pants. During missions, officers also wear elbow and knee pads, Kevlar body armor, balaclavas, and riot helmets. The K-9 unit uniform consists of a dark blue shirt and pants with an optional cap. Detectives usually wear suits or other more formal clothes than ordinary officers. Vehicles Arsenal The Raccoon City Police Department has a wide variety of lethal and non-lethal weapons at their disposal. Handguns *Browning Hi-Power *Beretta 92F Officers are also allowed to buy and carry their own personal handgun while on-duty. Shotguns *Remington 870 Tactical (pistol grip) *Benelli M3 (SWAT) Assault Rifles *SIG SG 550 (SWAT) Submachine Guns *MP5A3 Sniper Rifles *Remington 700 (SWAT) Others *M79 Grenade Launcher (SWAT) *Various Non-Lethal Electroshock Weapons *Police Batons Known Officers Gallery Category:Organizations